


A Symbol of Love

by afteriwake, PhryneFicathon



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson, F/M, Fluff, Jack being Jack, Jack is a Good Husband, Kissing, Married Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson, POV Phryne Fisher, Pregnant Phryne, References to Shakespeare, Romantic Fluff, Shakespeare Quotations, Surprises, Swollen Fingers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhryneFicathon/pseuds/PhryneFicathon
Summary: A pregnant Phryne has to remove her wedding bands, but Jack has a surprise for her.





	A Symbol of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scruggzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruggzi/gifts).



> I loved all the prompts and may attempt other fics later, but I wanted to do something with this that involved the quote in a way that was unexpected.
> 
> Prompt: _‘Her passions are made of nothing but the finest part of pure love’ (Antony & Cleopatra – Act 3, Scene 5)_

She had not taken her wedding band off since the day Jack had slipped it on her finger as they stood in front of their friends...really, their found family, to be quite frank, and exchanged vows at the city office. Neither of them had particularly wanted a church wedding, which had made Aunt Prudence pale a bit, but their love was their love and they would say their vows and celebrate however they chose. There was dinner at her home...their home, now; Jack and she had discussed the idea of finding a new lodging but really, there were so many memories there of drinks and dinners and love that they decided to share them with any future generations that may come.

And this one was a tad bit impatient at making her mum to be make changes she rather didn’t want to.

She ran her finger around the inside of the ring. ‘Her passions are made of nothing but the finest part of pure love’ was inscribed there in such a tiny, delicate script that it was almost hard to read, but the story of Antony and Cleopatra was special to them. On the stage after the arrest of Maurice Sheffield, the costume to do of her cousin’s, before it all went to hell with Foyle’s arrival on scene, Shakespeare in general...she would always be the Cleopatra to Jack’s Antony, and that was why this was inscribed in her ring.

A ring she had promised not to take off, but as pregnancy did not agree with her and her fingers were starting to swell, off the ring would need to come before it would need to be cut off, or result in the circulation to her finger being cut off. She knew Jack didn’t mind but _she_ did. Her life had changed for the better, for the best, and the ring was solid proof.

Suddenly a gold chain dangled in front of her face, and she looked up into the mirror at her vanity to see Jack standing behind her, about to kiss the top of her head. “I had thought you might need this.”

“For my wedding bands?” Phryne asked with a smile, pulling off the engagement ring with the sapphire on it and the sparrow engraved on each side and adorneded with a small diamond chip for each eye.

He nodded. “Concetta said her hands swelled during pregnancy and you might appreciate a necklace to wear them on.”

“She always was a smart woman,” Phryne said. “How is the restaurant going?”

“Marrying for love meant finding someone with a passion for food, apparently, and it’s busier than ever,” she said. “Her husband asked me to try and convince her to get off her feet, take a rest, but she’s determined to carry on until I think she gives birth in the kitchen.” He gave her a small smile. “I won’t need to be asking Bert and Cec to convince you to let them drive you where needed, will I?”

“No, but you might need to convince Mr. Butler to make the downstairs bedroom available. The stairs are murder,” she replied.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He pressed his lips to a bare spot on her shoulder, near the crook of her neck, and then set his hands on her upper arms. “Are you happy?”

“With you? Absolutely. With pregnancy? Absolutely not. But I know I’m in Mac’s good hands so as long as there’s only one child I think I’ll be fine.”

“I know we weren’t trying, but I’m thankful,” he said.

Her gaze softened. As much as her body didn’t agree with the concept or practical signs of pregnancy, she had to admit, seeing Jack flutter around trying to get things ready for the baby was a sight that brought tears to her eyes, though happy tears, and a swelling of love for the only man who had managed to settle her even a tiny bit. Perhaps she was a bit hormonal, but while she had never wanted children before, with Janey gone, her home seemed emptier. The upcoming birth had made it seem fuller.

And she thought, perhaps, she could be a good mother. Better than she had been with Janey, given half a chance, though she had turned into a confident and intelligent woman. And she’d had practice with Hugh and Dot’s son and done fairly well, she supposed. Though whether her own would be as sweet as Dot, that was to be seen. Likely her child would take the trait of stubbornness of both his or her parents to heart.

Phryne reached across her chest and pulled one of Jack’s hands up, setting the rings in his palm. “Put them on the necklace and around my neck?” she asked, turning away from his reflection to look at him directly. He nodded and pulled both hands away, and she watched him unclasp the necklace, slide the rings on and then move the necklace so they lay in the center, and then move the necklace in front of her again and lowered it, putting it around her neck and clasping it together again.

“I think that’s a remarkable look on you,” he said.

“I still think they’re better on my finger, but this will do,” she said with a slight smirk. She got up, a little wobbly as she still was not used to her girth being so huge in front of her. She was almost worried she might be having twins, which would be even more of a reason to never go through this. Still no matter how many children she was having, she would love them as much as she loved their father, her Antony, her beloved. Jack reached for her and took her hand and she grasped it tightly, rolling her eyes only slightly as he brought a hand up to kiss. “Jack...”

“I was just drawn to your glowing beauty,” he said before pulling her into his embrace. She pulled him in for a kiss and got one in return, feeling as happy as she had ever known. Whatever their future held, as long as they were together, it would be just fine.


End file.
